Red Memories
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: When Patrick past catches up with him, what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I am dedicating this story to Black Shadow Girl. I hope you like it. :0)**

A normal warm summer day was in bloom. Beautiful flowers, birds singing. An absolute gorgeous day.

All was well at the CBI, it seemed like everyone was doing paperwork more than anything. Grace and Cho were busily typing away, While Wayne set making correcting any mistakes that might have been made on all forms to be sent off, and Patrick helped Teresa get her paperwork together.

She couldn't believe he was helping, most of these reports were about him after all, but not to many as suspected.

Other than a ton of all sorts of paperwork, well until past their lunch time, they had finally got a case.

There was a suspected murder of a carny at the local carnival grounds. Teresa noticed Patrick somewhat shiver at the mere thought thought of returning there.

It had been awhile since he was involved with his past, and the day event just couple of weeks ago with his brother in law was still lingering fresh on his mind.

"Patrick, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I can tell your not okay, if you want to set this one out its fine."

"No Teresa, I'm not going to let you down, that wouldn't be right, its okay, I'll do it."

He leaned over and pecked her cheek smiling at her. They had been dating for about a month and things were going great between them. He knew if he needed her, she would be there for him.

"You won't let me down, I don't want you to feel like you have to do something your clearly not comfortable with, its okay really."

The memories of growing up there still haunted him, that poor girl girl his dad stole money from, all of lies that he told him, how mean he was to him. He didn't want any part of that anymore.

"No, I will do this, when do we head out?"

"Right now, lets go tell the team."

Patrick nodded as they headed out.

"Okay team we have a case."

"Thank goodness, I have a lot of paper cuts."

Whined Wayne while Cho smirked, Grace just shook her head at him.

"Well come on guys, lets go."

They all headed out to their van and were on their way.

**Okay here is chapter 1, hope you like it. Please read and review! :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for you outpouring of support. Thank you all so much, this is wrote a tad different, I know your all used to seeing your reviews wrote up in here. Please don't get upset, I have just really had a very hard time in my life lately. I want to thank you all so much though for your kind reviews, adding me to your favorite stories, favorite authors, and for putting me on your story alerts, and for adding me to your author alerts. Thank you for those who reviewed anonymously: Thank you's go out to: Maximum-and-Firestar-rule, Bouncerok, The Mentalist Rules, Red Rising Star, Koezh, Random-acts-of-pieness, Goodfairy, anonymously Glouton-mana, and Anna, 13 Jo, Jisbon4ever, Country 2776, 24Mentalistlover, LAurore, Black Shadow Girl, Drmsccrgr101. wildpartyhouse247. I want to thank you all so much. Also to those of you who wrote to me, I haven't forgotten about you, and to those I ALWAYS read your stories, please don't feel offended, I will reads them. Like I said its been a bad week. I hope you like this, please let me know. By the way, if I left anyone out, please tell me, I didn't mean to in any way!  
**

**This is dedicated ****to Black Shadow girl  
**

Teresa sensed Patrick's uncomfortableness. He wasn't talking, just staring out in the middle of space. It was like he was in a daze.

She was right, Patrick's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. Thinking all about his past. His mom, his dad, well what dad, he was a total jerk. The only good thing that came out of the carny lifestyle was that was where he met his wife, Angela, well Annie.

He smiled slightly at the thought of her. How young they were when they had met, and become best friends. Now she was gone. But he now had Teresa. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he could fall in love again, but here she was, setting next to him, trying to offer comfort by a smile thrown his way.

She had laid her hand on his, gently stroking it, then entwined their fingers together. It was great to have her in his life. Although truth be told she deserved so much better than him.

"Were here."

Wayne announced.

Everyone piled out, leaving Patrick alone with Teresa.

"Honey, you don't have to do this, I understand, really I do, its okay. You can just set here. I can fill you in later."

He loved how understanding she was. She was so good to him, and with him. Patrick gently stroked her cheek, instantly she lent into his touch.

"Its okay sweetheart, I can do this."

"Its up to you, but know you have too."

He nodded as they broke their touch and climbed out.

The air was filled of cotton candy, cheeseburgers, french fries, and pizza.

"Rigsby's gonna have a field day."

Patrick laughed, it felt good, she always knew the right things to say at the right time.

"True. I know what I am going to do."

"What's that?"

"I am going to go win you a teddy bear."

"Awww, you don't have to do that."

"No, I don't have to, I want to Teresa."

He leaned down meeting her with a kiss, before they started their journey.

That walk all over, seeing children running around playing, before he came to the booth he was looking for.

"Hello sir, win a prize for your special lady huh?"

"Yes indeed. I want the huge teddy bear."

Teresa smiled, as swell as the sweet lady lady behind the counter. She handed Patrick three tennis balls to knock down the milk bottles with.

Every throw Patrick hit the bottles down, winning Teresa that cute teddy bear he had wanted.

"Wow, its like your throwing fire!"

The lady commented Patrick as he handed Teresa his prize he one.

"Well, I grew up as a carny, I know some tricks."

"Oh yeah, um is your name Patrick by any chance?"

"Yes it is, why have we meant before?"

"I work with a Alex Jane, he talks about you all the time."

Patrick's blood ran cold.

"Yes I know him, quite well actually. Um, thank you, I'll see you later."

Patrick smiled at the lady and walked off with Teresa.

"Patrick, talk to me."

"What's to talk about? He was a jerk, a horrible man, he wanted money, he didn't care how he got it. He used me, and when I didn't want to perform his little act, he'd beat me for it! He was a miserable drunk, who only cred for himself! After my mom passed away, it just got worse, I was too young to leave, him so I had to deal with it, until I was 16, and then I started saving money up, and one day, I left it all behind."

Teresa stared at him, she couldn't believe it. She had no idea he was beaten by this man, or the fact that he drank. He sounded like he had her childhood.

"Oh Patrick, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, well yes, just please don't leave me, I need you more that you think.

Teresa wrapped her arms around him, and ran her right hand in his hair, her left one running up and down his back.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that, he just brings out the worst in me. You what is is horrible?"

"What?"

"I did the same thing he did."

He looked at her, a lost glance.

"Patrick you were helping people, you were helping them get over their family members death. I don't think that was a bad thing!"

"If I had only kept my mouth shut-"

His words were cut off by her finger.

"You didn't know Patrick, you didn't know."

He kept quiet and watched her. She was so beautiful.

"If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be here."

He learnt down, and gently kissed her, then wrapped both arms around her tightly.

"Come on, lets go put my teddy bear in our SUV, and go walking down the boardwalk. Does that sound nice?"

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart."

They walked hand in hand to the SUV, placed the huge stuffed toy in there, and began their walk.

Teresa saw he was quiet, but underneath it all was a storm about to break. She could feel it as they walked both her arms around him, her head tucked under his chin, both his arms around her. She thought maybe she could help him in the pain he was feeling.

They continued their walk until they were on the beach. She lead him to the warm sand, and set for a while, just holding him. She knew what he needed.

About an hour had past, and Wayne, Grace and Cho came up to get them.

"Hey guys, I guess its time to head for our hotel rooms, my tummy hurts."

Grace shook her head, while Cho smirked.

"Okay, we'll be there in a second."

The rest of the team walked away, and headed to the hotel, while Patrick and Teresa stayed for a couple more minutes, watching the waves crash upon the sand. Patrick had told her how this relaxed him, So she hoped it was working.

He turned to her and offered a small smile to her.

"Come on sweetheart, lets go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good, lets go."

They hadn't been intimate. It just happened to be him coming over one night, and falling asleep together on the cough, neither could sleep away from each other since.

They walked to the SUV, buckled up and headed their way.

Once to their destination, Patrick got out and headed to the back to get their bags, it looked like they were going top be away from home for a couple of days.

"Patrick, come on, give me a bag."

"No, I got them, besides they will balance me."

He smiled, she shook her head and softly laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Lopsided."

"Hey."

She walked with him to the the entrance. Once their they were given their room key and headed to their knew they were close, they could hear Wayne still complaining about eating to much.

"Wayne, did you, or did you not, just say you ad a tummy ache, now your eating ice cream?"

"I can't stop."

"Nope he can't."

Answered Cho, who was suddenly wondering if should have made a bet to see if he would throw up before the night was over.

Grace just watched the human refrigerator, trying her best not to fuss at him, but seriously he needed to stop, and soon.

"Wayne please stop eating, your gonna get sick."

Grace was getting irritated.

Teresa shook her head and looked over at Patrick.

They shut the door behind them, and wondered when poor Cho would go to his room as well. They were all close together, but all having some privacy between them.

Teresa sled the key card trough, and opened the door to a very calm and relaxing retreat for their tired bodies. They placed their bags on the floor and Teresa started digging for her jammies. Patrick took his vest and shoes off, and set on the bed.

"Patrick, you want to go take a nice hot shower?"

"You can go if you want, I know tired too. I'll go after."

"No you won't, come on your first."

Teresa handed him his blue flannel plaid boxers, and shower gel, then he headed in. With Teresa gently pushing him a long.

While he showered, Teresa fixed the bed for him so when he came out he could crawl in and go to sleep.

She grabbed her jammie pants, soft purple flannel pants, pink undies, and a purple camisole, along with her pink fuzzy footies, that had aloe in them.

Patrick stepped out, and kissed her, along with pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you Teresa, I can't wait for you to come to bed with me."

"I love you too, I'll be right out, go get some some rest."

Teresa stepped in the bathroom, while Patrick looked around at the room. It was very nice, it smelled so fresh an d clean too. He could feel his eyes getting heavier so he set on the bed, that was a mistake. It was so soft, and comfortable.

"Ahhhhh nice."

He laid on his tummy and placed his arms under the pillow, snuggled and fell asleep.

Teresa came out of the bathroom to see Patrick all stretched out, an d softly snoring. She blushed at the sight before her. She could see slightly under his boxers. She quickly turned her head and covered him up, then softly laughed. She put some lotion on her hands and legs, and got in bed, just to be pulled to him.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

Patrick nuzzled his head to her neck, breathing in her sweet scent of lilac and chamomile.

"I wanted you to sleep, now go back, I'm right here, you need some rest."

"So do you, you mean a lot to me. I don't like to see you wore out."

Teresa smiled at Patrick while running her left hand through his soft damp hair.

She covered him, and her up, their legs tangled as they cuddled together. Patrick's left arm wrapping around her protectively, while his right hand wrapped under her shoulder. He kissed her neck, and then her lips before snuggling where he was. He was so comfortable.

Teresa kept massaging his scalp, while playing with his hair.

"I love you Teresa, goodnight darling."

"I love you Patrick, goodnight sweetheart."

Teresa kissed his the top of his head, and soon both fell into a relaxing sleep.

**Okay, I know this is short, but more is coming. I have been very stressed out, so I am trying to do this to relax a bit. I hope you liked it.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
